


Midnight Calls

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas were able to find some happiness while Cas was human, but things got complicated when Cas got his grace back and opened up Heaven again. Six months later, Dean gets a call. Inspired by Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Ignores season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except for the idea and Meredith.

_“It wasn’t over. It still isn’t over!”_

Dean scoffed as Noah grabbed Allie and pulled her in for a kiss. He hated The Notebook. It was sappy, unrealistic, and just straight up nauseating. He wouldn’t even have been watching the damn movie if it wasn’t for the brunette currently snuggled into his side. He looked down and grinned as Meredith let out a soft snore. She never could make it all the way through their Friday night movie marathons.

Dean sighed and looked back at the TV. Just as he was about to let out another groan about the chick flick, his phone lit up and began vibrating on the coffee table in front of him. He grabbed it quickly to keep from waking Meredith up and looked at the screen. His heart skipped a beat in his chest and he found himself scrambling to get out from under his sleeping girlfriend as fast as possible without waking her. She settled against the cushion with a sigh and Dean rushed into their bedroom.

“Hello?” he whispered.

“Dean.”

His breath caught in his throat. Some part of him had been holding onto some hope that someone else’s voice would be behind the familiar number, but the rational part of him knew it was in vain and was saying, “I told you so” now.

“Cas, what do you want?” he asked with an overly calm tone.

“I just… wanted to speak with you. To see how you are.” 

Dean peeked around the corner to see Meredith still sleeping on the couch. He rubbed his face with his free hand and sighed. “I’m fine, Cas. Listen, now really isn’t a good time.”

“Because you’re with Meredith,” Cas said.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Wait, how did you know about Meredith?”

“I’m an angel, Dean,” Cas sneered. “I’m not limited by human abilities of observation. Although you haven’t exactly been trying to hide your new relationship.” 

“You’re a real piece of work, Cas. You know that?” Dean replied a little too loudly. 

He looked to the living room again and watched Meredith stir a little and then roll over.

“Assuming you didn’t call just to insult humanity, what do you want?” he whispered.

The angel was quiet. Dean rolled his eyes and started to open his mouth again when Cas spoke softly.

“I miss you.”

If Dean didn’t know better, he would say Cas sounded like he was trying not to cry. He thought of a million responses in his mind in the span of about five seconds. “What the hell, man?” “You don’t have the right to say that.” “What is wrong with you?”

In the end, he could only say the one that he meant the most. “I miss you too, Cas.”

Cas spoke quickly then. “I made a mistake, Dean. We could have made it work. I should have—“

“Just stop,” Dean said. “Stop. It’s too late so don’t do this now.”

“But we could still—“

“Damn it, Cas,” Dean growled. “I tried. You know how hard I tried. You got your grace back and went back to Heaven, and I understood that decision. You were the one who didn’t try. You ended it. You ended us. So you don’t get to call me now and say you miss me.”

Dean’s voice cracked at the end and he sucked in a ragged breath. Cas was silent for an uncomfortably long time.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I see I shouldn’t have called.”

No, he shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have called the day after Dean had dreamt about the angel. Only, he wasn’t an angel. He was a very human man sprawled out on the couch in sweatpants and Dean’s old t-shirt. He was staring at the screen in confusion as Dean taught him to play a PS3 game. He was curled protectively around Dean with an arm around his waist as they slept. And he definitely shouldn’t have called after being back in Heaven for the last six months without a single word.

“You know I did it for you, right?” Cas asked softly. “I told you I couldn’t see you anymore because it was hurting you when I had to stay away. I couldn’t keep doing that to you.”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled. “I know.”

Both men knew there had been no easy way out. There had been nothing they could do to fix their relationship without asking too much from the other. Cas couldn't give up his responsibilities to Heaven, and Dean couldn't very well go with him. There was no compromise capable of bridging the gap between them.

“I would like to see you, if that’s alright,” Cas said hesitantly.

Dean clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut as if he could un-hear what Cas said.

“You know I can’t do that,” he said. “I’ve got Meredith now and she’s so good to me. God knows I don’t deserve it, but she deals with my mood swings and my short temper. She’s no you, but she’s the best damn thing I’ve had since you left and I’m not gonna screw that up.”

Dean was trying to convince himself just as much as Cas, and he could admit that. Still, it was all true.

“I understand,” Cas said. “But if you change your mind, I’ll be at the bar on Reed Boulevard. I’ll be there all night.” 

“Okay,” Dean said.

“Goodbye, Dean,” Cas said. 

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but the line was already dead. 

“Son of a bitch!” he yelled.

He threw his phone against the bed and plopped down to sit on the edge as it bounced to the floor. He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. He glanced back at Meredith and then at the phone lying next to his shoes. There was only one way this night was going to end, and he already knew it. So he grabbed his coat, put on his boots, and made his way through the cold night air to the impala. The guilt gripped him tightly the whole way to the bar, but he drove even faster for it. No matter what happened or no matter how wrong it was, he would always go to Cas; even if it was only for a drunken one night stand at a crappy bar downtown. As long as they were both still breathing, he and Cas would never really be over.


End file.
